Warm Blood: Laços de Sangue
by M.A.Winchester95
Summary: Uma maldição liberada há séculos vem transformando aos poucos a America em um caos após anos sem nenhum indício real da mesma e acaba envolvendo o universitário Jared em um briga que nenhum humano poderia imaginar. Enquanto isso, nas sombras, um plano maior é colocado em prática quanto a maldição que aterroriza as terras americanas. PADACKLES/AU
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Warm Blood: Laços de Sangue

 **Autor:** Magnon Diego

 **Classificação:** +16, Romance, Padackles, linguagem um pouquinho vulgar, partes mais adultas e homossexualidade, AU.

 **Disclaimer 01:** Jared, Jensen e nenhum dos personagens com nomes reais dos atores me pertencem infelizmente, qualquer conto gerado aqui não tem a intenção de agredir ou manchar a imagem de ninguém. Alguns personagens são de minha autoria.

Não gosta do estilo? Não leia, por favor. Gosta? Sinta-se a vontade.

Me perdoem por alguns errinhos. Críticas são bem-vindas mas não precisa exagerar

Façam-me feliz para continuar postando então POR FAVOR! EU IMPLORO! Deixem reviews.

Thank You!

 **Disclaimer 02:** Essa fic é de autoria desse que vos escreve e foi/está sendo postada originalmente em outros sites com os personagens principais que eu havia criado para ela, porém como havia anos que eu não escrevia uma Padackles, decidi voltar para Fanfiction e mudar as coisas por aqui, então me perdoem por qualquer troca de nomes. Link de outro site para que não reste dúvidas e digam que é plágio: https:* .br/*historia/769563/*Warm_Blood_Lacos_de_Sangue/

 **SINOPSE:** Uma maldição liberada há séculos vem transformando aos poucos a America em um caos após anos sem nenhum indício real da mesma e acaba envolvendo o universitário JAred Padalecki em um briga que nenhum humano poderia imaginar. Enquanto isso, nas sombras, um plano maior é colocado em prática quanto a maldição que aterroriza as terras americanas. No meio disso, um amor proibido vai crescendo, sem imaginar as consequências que isso trará para os dois lados.

 **SALEM, MASSACHUSETTS – OUTUBRO DE 1692**

A caça às bruxas em Salem tornou-se um caos após _Tituba, a escrava,_ confessar que praticava bruxaria e ainda acusar outros moradores de serem leais ao ocultismo e a arte das trevas. O movimento durou cerca de um ano fazendo com que cento e cinquenta pessoas fossem capturadas, da qual vinte delas, na maioria mulheres, fossem declaradas culpadas e executadas.

O problema real era que poucos dos acusados realmente praticavam bruxaria. Tituba foi coagida pelo governo a fazer falsas declarações na busca de acalmar os ânimos dos moradores locais. Enquanto isso, as verdadeiras bruxas escapavam de um destino que levou a alma de vários inocentes. Dentre eles, Angela Davis, uma amiga de infância de Irina, que deixou uma filha assustada de cinco anos para trás.

A bruxa Irina, que observava a criança assustada ao seu lado, sentia sua raiva aumentar a ponto de fazê-la pensar em exterminar toda a cidade, mas para ela seria fácil demais deixar que aqueles humanos, que não tinham nada mais do que o ódio em seus sangues, se livrassem fácil assim.

− Não se preocupe, querida! – A bruxa aninhava a garota enquanto via de longe o brilho das fogueiras tomando conta do centro da cidade. – Eles pensam que acabaram com o mal, quando na verdade eles nem sequer o viram de verdade.

Ela tinha planos para aqueles moradores que não disfarçavam o prazer em ver todas aquelas pessoas sendo queimadas vivas enquanto agonizavam em um terrível pedido de ajuda.

− Sejam bem-vindos à verdadeira idade das trevas. – Os olhos de Irina brilharam enquanto ela derramava no rio o sangue de um morcego usado no ritual. – Hora de nascerem filhos das trevas. Hora de mostrarem a escuridão para purificarem essa cidade de pecados.

A água que refletia o brilho da lua ficou completamente vermelha durante alguns segundos enquanto a corrente fazia com que a maldição seguisse direto para àqueles que tanto a condenaram.

– Hora da morte! – E com um sorriso de vitória ela desapareceu com a garota.

Na cidade, todos gritavam em ânimo a morte dos condenados sem perceber que, silenciosamente, algo muito pior chegava para mudar o destino de todos aqueles que viviam ali.

 **SALEM, MASSACHUSETTS – 1693**

Um ano se passou após o fim da caça às bruxas e a pequena cidade de Salem pensava que a paz havia tomado conta do lugar e que não precisavam se preocupar com nada.

 _Cotton Mather_ acabava de fechar a igreja após mais uma missa de agradecimento. Todo mês, os moradores da pequena Salem agradeciam à Deus por eliminar os demônios de suas terras, sendo que Cotton foi o pregador que, acreditando em bruxaria, fez as acusações contra os mortos e presos da época. Ele não se arrependia pois sabia que eram os planos de Deus para que ele fosse um dos salvadores do lugar.

Por isso era tratado como uma santidade.

− Sr. Mather? – A voz chorosa de um homem foi ouvida de dentro da igreja, deixando o padre assustado.

− Sr. Reynolds, eu não vi que ainda estava aqui. – O padre achou estranho porque ele sempre revistava a igreja antes de fechar suas portas. Sabia que existiam pessoas na cidade que não concordavam com suas ideias.

− Eu preciso me confessar Sr. Mather. Eu me dirigi até aqui hoje porque sinto que há algo de errado comigo. – O homem parecia se contorcer durante sua fala. – Vim para Deus curar-me, mas... Mas ele não quer isso.

O padre deu alguns passos para trás quando jurou ter visto os olhos do homem se tornarem vermelhos e seus vasos sanguíneos em seu globo ocular se tornaram visíveis.

− Eu lhe garanto que nosso senhor irá curá-lo Sr. Reynolds. Você só precisa ter mais fé. – A voz trêmula mostrava que o homem ficou em espanto com o que viu. Aquilo não poderia ser humano.

− Oh, não, não, não. – De repente um sorriso maligno se formou no rosto daquele que estava à sua frente. – Ela me disse o que eu tenho que fazer. Que você tem que pagar por todas as mortes que causou.

E dizendo isso, o homem foi avançando lentamente contra sua presa.

− Ela disse que você não merece uma segunda chance e por isso não devo deixa-lo transformar-se em um de nós.

− Do que você está falando? Quem é ela? – O padre já estava aterrorizado e viu-se sem saída quando suas costas se encostaram contra a parede fria. – Fique longe de mim seu demônio imundo. Você não vai conseguir me pegar. Deus vai...

O padre não teve chances de terminar sua fala quando os dentes pontudos do outro se cravaram em seu pescoço, fazendo com que lentamente sua vida fosse esvaindo-se, quando a última visão que teve, foi a de uma mulher sorridente em sua frente que disse:

− Nos vemos no inferno!

 _ **Continua...**_


	2. Sombras do Passado

**BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS – JANEIRO DE 2017**

Jared Padalecki se preparava para mais um dia de aula onde fazia sua pós-graduação em jornalismo investigativo.

Tinha vinte e quatro anos e estava em seu último ano e as aulas estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis e seus professores cada vez mais irritantes.

Seu campus ficava no centro de Boston e ele não tinha colegas de quarto, pois conseguiu pagar um dormitório particular. Os estudos eram prioridades e ter um colega de quarto poderia ser uma distração enorme, assim como foi na sua graduação.

A cidade por si só já era totalmente distrativa.

Jared penteava seus longos cabelos castanhos uma forma que ficasse um pouco para o lado, os olhos verdes procurando cada detalhe imperfeito. Ele era bastante observador e muito exigente quanto a sua aparência.

− Preciso voltar a treinar. – Ele disse quando olhou para o corpo que um dia já foi definido, mas que a falta de tempo, fez com que ele voltasse a um corpo mais seco, como ele dizia. – Prometo que assim que eu formar eu te deixarei gostoso de novo.

Ele nunca foi uma pessoa esnobe com esses tipos de coisas, mas gostava de se cuidar e não escondia isso.

− Bom, hora de começar mais um dia.

Dizendo isso, Jared seguiu para sua primeira aula do dia e ela não era nenhum pouco animadora, já que o professor responsável era ninguém menos do que Jensen Ackles.

Jensen aparentava ter entre os trinta ou trinta e cinco anos embora ele nunca tenha realmente revelado sua idade para a classe. Era um homem bastante misterioso, o que causava certa paixonite em algumas pessoas.

Isso, e a pele branca em um corpo bem trabalhado que ele tinha, distribuídos no que talvez fosse um metro e oitenta de altura.

O cabelo curto, penteado para cima o tornavam um galã e Jared não podia negar que era um homem bonito, se não fosse tão antipático.

O garoto era homossexual e isso não era novidade nenhuma para as pessoas de seu convívio, mas ninguém nunca o via acompanhado. Na verdade, Jared preferia não se envolver com colegas de universidade.

− Jay, pode me emprestar sua tarefa? – Genevieve, sua melhor amiga sentou-se ao seu lado.

− Não acredito que você esqueceu de novo? – Ele perguntou incrédulo, pois não era a primeira vez que a amiga fazia isso. – Como você chegou aqui mesmo? – Sorri enquanto entregava a folha com as respostas para ela. – Seja rápida.

− Eu também te amo! – Ela sorriu de volta enquanto se preparava para responder as questões. – Matt me deu muito trabalho noite passada.

− Eu não preciso saber o que aconteceu, Gen. Só termina isso antes do Sr. Ackles chegar.

Ela deu de ombros e começou a responder.

Genevieve era completamente o oposto de Jared. Chamava bastante atenção por sua beleza, com sua pele clara e seus cabelos pretos descendo até metade de suas costas. Os olhos negros e brilhantes mostravam um poder de sedução que ela sabia que tinha.

Poucos minutos depois, ela devolveu a atividade de Jared no mesmo momento em que Jensen pisou na sala.

− Quero todas as atividades em minha mesa agora. – A voz grossa que impunha presença ecoou pelo local. – Espero que tenha mudado as palavras dessa vez Sra. Cortese.

− O quê? – Genevieve ficou perplexa. – Como é que ele...

− Ele é o demônio. – Jared sussurrou baixo, mas ele para sua surpresa, o comentário não passou despercebido pelo professor.

− Eu sou muito mais que isso Sr. Padalecki. – O professor disse sem nem mesmo olhar para o garoto. – Da próxima vez não deixarei por isso mesmo para nenhum dos dois. Que fique claro.

Os alunos que ouviram as palavras do professor, sorriram em uníssono, mas se calaram logo que o olhar penetrante do mesmo rodou pela sala. Era o professor que mais tinha presença naquele local e a matéria com a média mais alta de alunos aprovados. Era como se ele fosse de outro mundo.

− Eu queria saber como ele faz isso. – Genevieve disse enquanto terminávamos mais um dia de aula e seguíamos para o refeitório.

− Você quer é problemas com um dos professores mais respeitados dessa escola. – Jared sorriu, mas sabia que a amiga ia acabar arrumando isso se não começasse a se esforçar mais. – Eu te mato se você não se formar junto comigo por causa de suas palhaçadas.

− Assim você me ofende, Sr. Padalecki! – Eles pegaram seu almoço e sentaram-se próximo à saída. – Sabe que eu sou muito mais inteligente do que pareço.

Ambos sorriram e continuaram conversando sobre os acontecimentos do final de semana.

Genevieve contou sobre a festa no sábado, onde reencontrou Matt, que havia estudado com eles há três anos. Haviam namorado durante a graduação, mas terminaram por incompatibilidade de planos. Coisa que Jared achava ter sido o motivo mais ridículo do mundo.

− Pelo jeito ele ainda sabe como fazer você ir ao céu. – O moreno se referiu ao que a amiga disse no início da aula. – Ainda bem que eu...

Jared foi interrompido quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro e quando ele se virou, não conseguiu acreditar em quem estava à sua frente.

− Oi, Jay! Podemos conversar?

Chad Michel Murray, seu ex-namorado, a única pessoa no mundo que ele não desejava ver nunca mais na sua frente, havia aparecido ali, com a maior cara de pau do mundo. O seu dia estava acabado.

 **BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS – MAIO DE 2016**

Não é segredo que o ano de dois mil e dezesseis foi difícil para praticamente noventa por cento da população mundial. Muita tragédia, pessoas de bem morrendo, doenças, guerras. Com certeza foi um ano para ser enterrado na história.

Jaerd não imagina que as coisas seriam tão difíceis assim. O último ano de sua graduação estava terminando e as aulas estavam cada vez mais difíceis. Conciliar estudos, amizade e namoro estavam lhe cansando.

− Eu sei que está apertado amor, mas nada melhor do que uma festa para aliviar a tensão. – Chad implorava para que o namorasse lhe acompanhasse na festa de despedida de seu curso. – E quando voltarmos, eu prometo te compensar. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

− Chad, eu já disse que não posso ir. Tenho uma prova importante essa semana e eu preciso me concentrar nela.

Jared já estava cansado de dispensar essa festa, o namorado sabia que ele não poderia ir não era de hoje e já estava cansado de ter que recusar. Infelizmente não podia mandá-lo sair do quarto porque, adivinha, eles dividiam o dormitório.

Chad suspirou fundo e sentou-se ao seu lado. Lentamente foi passando suas mãos pela coxa do namorado, tentando usar todo o seu charme para convencê-lo. Isso já havia funcionado várias vezes, iria funcionar de novo.

Tudo bem que funcionava com quem ele quisesse, afinal, um garoto alto, com o corpo definido pelos treinos de futebol americano, os olhos e cabelos castanhos brilhantes e bem cuidados tinham certo poder de persuasão.

− Eu sei como te fazer aceitar. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido no outro. – E eu sei que você gosta. Por que a gente não vai à festa e na volta eu faço você gemer em cima de mim do jeito que você faz melhor.

Foi aí que Jared perder a paciência. Tinha muitas coisas em sua cabeça e não poderia se dar o valor de lidar com Chad agora. Sem contar que ele sabia ser escroto quando queria.

− Chad, chega! – Ele quase gritou, levantando-se da cama. – Eu já te disse que eu não vou à merda de festa nenhuma. Não tem ninguém te prendendo, então se você quiser, vai, encontra uma bunda menos problemática e apague esse fogo seu.

Dizendo isso, Jared pegou seus livros e seu notebook e seguiu em direção à porta.

− Eu vou estudar na biblioteca já que eu não terei paz aqui. Com licença!

Chad piscou com a batida forte da porta e com a repentina mudança de humor de Jared. Ele sempre foi um garoto doce e convencê-lo sempre foi muito fácil, mas tudo bem, ele pediu por isso.

Decidiu que ia à festa e ninguém iria impedi-lo. Não irá se prender por causa de homem nenhum.

As horas se passaram e Jared percebeu que já estava estudando há tempos. Precisava descansar e arrumar um jeito de se desculpar com o namorado, afinal, ele não precisava ter falado do jeito que falou.

Não podia deixar seus problemas pessoais atrapalharem seu relacionamento e Chad não tinha culpa de ele ser viciado nos estudos.

Decidiu recompensar o namorado e por isso iria chegar ao dormitório e espera-lo para que tivessem uma noite de amor selvagem e romântica como eles gostavam. Não era nenhum santo e sabia disso, mas iria surpreender o outro.

Fez seu caminho até o dormitório e viu que já eram mais de dez horas da noite. Provavelmente Chad chegaria umas três horas depois e se não estivesse bêbado o bastante, colocaria seu plano em prática.

Quando chegou a porta, o moreno pôde jurar que ouviu um barulho dentro do quarto.

− Está muito cedo para ele ter chegado... – Pensou já colocando a mão na maçaneta. Girou-a e abriu rapidamente apenas para testemunhar a cena que acabou com seu coração.

Chad estava de pé, puxando os cabelos de outro garoto que estava ajoelhado na cama. Seus corpos batiam um no outro em um ritmo frenético, onde pôde ser ouvido Chad dizer:

− Geme pra mim. Geme enquanto eu atravesso você. – Ele mordia o pescoço do outro que não fazia questão de abafar os gemidos.

Jared não conseguiu raciocinar mais nada, apenas bateu a porta forte e saiu sem rumo durante a noite. Não importavam as horas, ele só queria sumir.

Naquela noite ele chegou à festa que Chad tanto lhe infernizou para ir e bebeu como nunca havia bebido antes. Acabou encontrando Genevieve que ficou sabendo do ocorrido e teve que ser segurada para não matar alguém.

Foi a partir daquele dia que Jared Padalecki jurou não entregar seu coração facilmente a mais ninguém.

 **ATUALMENTE**

− Oi, Jay! Podemos conversar?

− O que... – Jared não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo ex em sua frente novamente, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

− Eu vim visitar eu irmão, ele começou sua graduação esse ano e bom, ele me disse que você ficava nesse campus. – Chad parecia um tanto desconfortável com toda a situação, mas não podia controlar. – Gostaria de resolver nossa situação.

Era verdade que não haviam conversado e nem brigado após a traição. Jared apenas pediu transferência imediata de dormitório, o que não foi possível, então teve que pagar um quarto individual pelo resto do ano. Coisa que ele fazia até agora.

− É muita audácia garoto, de vir aqui achando que ainda tem alguma coisa para resolver com ele. – Genevieve se enfureceu assim que viu Murray. Não teve a chance de dar uns bons tapas no garoto na época, mas isso ia mudar.

− Meu problema aqui não é com você, Cortese. – O semblante desconfortável de Chad mudou de desconfortável para enfurecido no mesmo instante. Ele e Genevieve nunca se deram bem de qualquer forma. – Então se nos der licença...

− Ora, seu...

Genevieve fechou os punhos com força, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma energia percorrer todo o seu corpo. Uma energia estranha fez com que ela perdesse as forças em suas pernas, o que quase a fez cair, se não fosse amparada por Jared.

− Gen, você está bem? – O moreno se preocupou com a amiga e por um momento esqueceu que Chad estava ali.

− Sim, eu... – A garota não explicar o que sentiu, mas sabia que não era apenas uma tontura. Era mais como uma sensação ruim. Estava tendo algumas dessas nos últimos dias. – Eu dormi pouco, acho que preciso descansar. – Ela deu uma olhada suspeita para Richard. – Você vai ficar bem?

Jared não tinha certeza. A presença de Chad lhe trazia lembranças que faziam que ele perdesse o chão. Nada que o fizesse mudar de ideia, afinal, o garoto já não significava nada para ele, mas uma fúria enorme crescia em seu corpo.

− Vou ficar bem. Pode ir.

E assim, Genevieve seguiu para seu dormitório sem deixar de pensar no que acabou de acontecer. Precisaria ver um médico.

Chad olhou de Genevieve para Jared e manteve uma compostura calma, apesar de tensa. Há tempos não pensava mais no moreno, aceitou que havia perdido por um erro estúpido, mas ali, de frente para ele, as coisas mudavam.

Uma necessidade de ficar com o garoto tomava conta do seu corpo.

− Eu não sei o que você quer, mas é melhor dizer rápido. – Jared disse sem rodeios, mantendo um olhar desafiador para não dar nenhuma chance ao ex-namorado.

− Podemos fazer isso em outro lugar?

Jared respirou fundo, mas segui em direção ao pátio do campus. Ter aquela conversa no refeitório não seria mesmo uma boa ideia.

Afinal, ele não sabia até onde aquilo chegaria.

 _ **CONTINUA...**_


End file.
